


I Declare a Thumb War

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka teaches Toph the ancient art of the thumb war; this turns out to be a bad idea. Mild Katara/Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Declare a Thumb War

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack. Contains Toph/Sokka if you squint.

“You’re kidding! You never played thumb war when you were a kid?” Sokka asked. “I thought everybody knew that game!”

“Well, it’s not like I had a whole lot of friends back then. Or any. I’ve never even heard of it,” Toph said.

“Wow. Well, Katara and I used to play it all the time when we were little. Until she got tired of me always beating her, of course.”

“Sokka, I can tell you’re lying.”

Sokka’s face reddened, but he called up to his sister, who was helping Aang load supplies onto Appa’s back.

“Hey Katara, come down here for a second. I want to teach Toph how to play thumb war. Can you believe she’s never even heard of it?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Sokka, that game is stupid and childish. Come on, help us load all this stuff.”

Sokka made puppy-seal eyes. “Please? It’ll only take a minute, and then we’ll have something to distract Toph with on the trip.”

“Yeah, I promise not to get airsick or bored at all if you show me this amazing Water Tribe game,” Toph added.

“OK, fine,” Katara relented, and hopped down, “but after this you two have to start helping.”

“Sure thing, Sugar Queen,” Toph said, flashing a grin in Katara’s direction.

The siblings hunched down, resting their fists, thumbs up, against the ground, so Toph could get a good view of the proceedings.

“One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war,” they chanted in unison. Then they began to thumb wrestle. Within a few seconds, Katara had her brother’s thumb pinned. She stood up.

“Hurry up,” she said, and walked away.

“I was just out of practice,” Sokka grumbled as he stood.

“Yeah, I’m sure that was it,” Toph said, grinning. “I think I got it. Wanna go again?”

Sokka glanced at her. “We, uh, promised to help load the stuff, remember? But after that. Totally. Looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

\---

Several hours later, Appa was loaded and in the air, and Sokka was crowing triumphantly.

“Ha! I finally beat you, Bei Fong! Looks like you’ve lost your game. Don’t feel too bad, it was bound to happen sometime.”

“Yeah, I’m really crushed. That defeat was awful. You really showed me,” Toph said.

“And with that, I hereby announce my retirement from the thumbwrestling ring. Gotta go out on top. Always leave them wanting more.”

“Good plan, Sokka,” Toph said, with as little sarcasm as she could manage. He wasn’t making this easy.

“What was that, a hundred and fifty to one?” Katara whispered in her ear as Sokka nursed his sore thumb.

“Hundred and forty-nine. I gave him the one hundred fiftieth,” Toph whispered back.

“How generous,” Katara deadpanned.

“I had to leave him with a little dignity.”

Katara looked over to where her brother was now literally sucking on his thumb. “A little?”

“OK, whatever comes between a little and none,” Toph conceded.

“Katara,” Sokka stage whispered, as though that way Toph might somehow not hear him, “A little help with the healing water?”

“Be right there,” Katara called.

Toph scooted her way over to the edge of the saddle, then knelt and leaned as far over the lip as she dared.

“Hey Twinkletoes,” she called down to where Aang was sitting just behind Appa’s head, “Wanna play a game with me?”

“Sure! What’s it called?”

Behind her, Katara glared daggers at her back.


End file.
